Cuando el cielo se rompe
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Por orgullo, Hibari Kyoya destrozo el corazón del castaño. ¿Qué hará ahora que, tras 10 años de separación, Sawada Tsunayoshi es su jefe? Toda acción tiene su reacción, y ahora Kyoya vivirá el castigo. 1827
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Por orgullo, Hibari Kyoya destrozo el corazón del castaño. ¿Qué hará ahora que, tras 10 años de separación, Sawada Tsunayoshi es su jefe? Toda acción tiene su reacción, y ahora Kyoya vivirá el castigo.

* * *

_ Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Antes que nada, este primer capítulo es únicamente el prólogo, por lo que será corto ._. Espero les guste.

* * *

**##Cuando el cielo se rompe ##**

* * *

**Prologo.**

* * *

_ ¡Me gustas! ¡Hibari-san!

Tal vez, no había sido el momento, ni el lugar correcto para decirlo.

O tal vez ni siquiera había tenido que abrir la boca en primer lugar.

_ Herbívoro… tu…

_ ¿¡Es enserio!? Todos te creíamos idiota, Dame-Tsuna… pero esto en serio que lo supera en todo – una tercera voz se había escuchado, seguida de las risas de varias personas, haciendo que ambos jóvenes llevasen su mirada hacia la puerta de la terraza, donde se encontraba Mochida Kensuke, mejor amigo de Hibari Kyoya, acompañado del vicepresidente del comité de disciplina, Kusakabe Tetsuya, quien intentaba en vano callar la boca de su acompañante, mientras el grupo de personas que conformaba el comité de disciplina, y los demás amigos de Mochida seguían a las burlas. Tsuna llevo su mirada rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, el cual a pesar de su confesión, seguía con un rostro de indiferencia.

_ ¡Realmente eres estúpido si piensas que Kyoya si quiera piensa un poco en ti!

_ Kensuke, largo de aquí… - hablo fríamente, mirando entonces al otro visitante.- Tetsuya… tienes cinco minutos para alejar a todos de aquí si no quieres ser el primero a quien muerda hasta la muerte.

Tetsuya rápidamente asintió, tomando del cuello a Mochida y alejando a la multitud de personas que se habían acercado a la terraza, dejando a Tsuna a solas con el azabache. Este miro al mayor tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

_ Hibari-san…

_ No quiero volver a escuchar una estupidez como esa, herbívoro… nunca necesite de nadie, y nunca lo hare… asi que olvídalo – menciono duramente, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de detenerse justo frente a esta.- guarda tu distancia… si esto vuelve a ocurrir, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Y dicho eso, abandono el lugar, dejando a un castaño mirando la puerta de la terraza con dolor. Sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a mares por sus ojos avellana, antes de cubrir su rostro con sus menudas manos intentando evitar los sollozos, sin mucho éxito, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Claro… solo el podía ser tan idiota… ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que el carnívoro llegaría a corresponderle? Por una simple ilusión, por entregar su corazón lo habían lastimado, y humillado…. ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer los miembros del comité de disciplina en aquel preciso momento? ¿Por qué Mochida? De no ser por ellos, aquel rechazo no hubiese sido tan doloroso… a quien engañaba, nada de eso se comparaba al dolor que sentía provocado por ser rechazado de tal manera.

_ Tsuna-kun… - escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, quien subió a la terraza al mismo tiempo que el azabache la abandonaba. A pesar de oírlo, Tsunayoshi no paro su llanto, sin atreverse si quiera a mirar el rostro de Enma. El pelirojo no tardo en comprender lo que había pasado, antes de abrazar con fuerza al joven, intentando consolar su llanto, el cual no paro hasta varios minutos después…

_ Enma-kun… - hablo con la voz quebrada, antes de levantar el rostro y mirar con tristeza a Kozato.- d-dile al abuelo… que acepto su propuesta… de ir a Italia…

* * *

**Si, bastante corto, pero como dije arriba, este es únicamente el prólogo. A pesar de que sé que ha quedado bastante extraño, trate de hacer la situación más cercana a la realidad, después de todo, por más raro que suene… las cosas llegan a pasar asi –lo dice por experiencia (?)- Pronto tendré el primer capítulo, el cual les prometo que será decente en cuanto a líneas y contenido xD. Mis fanfics de KHR nunca triunfan ._. y no se porque, asi que espero que esta historia si sea de su agrado… la publicación del primer capitulo depende de sus reviews :D que si no caere en depresión y no subiré nada Dx (?). Sin mas, me despido.**

**Kirana Taisho**

**27 / 02 / 14**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Por orgullo, Hibari Kyoya destrozo el corazón del castaño. ¿Qué hará ahora que, tras 10 años de separación, Sawada Tsunayoshi es su jefe? Toda acción tiene su reacción, y ahora Kyoya vivirá el castigo.

_ Diálogos-

___ "Hablan en italiano"-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Olvide mencionar esto en el prólogo o-o la historia en si, seguirá siendo dentro del mundo de la mafia, y dentro de vongola :D –no encontró otra razón para que Kyoya aceptara trabajar para alguien (?)-. Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

**..::+Cuando el cielo se rompe+::..**

* * *

**Shot 1 – Reencuentro.**

* * *

_10 años después._

Silicia, Italia.

Era bien conocido para todos los habitantes de la ciudad el hecho de ser custodiados, y a su manera, protegidos por una de las más grandes familias de la mafia italiana, la familia Vongola. Su poder, su riqueza, sus grandes habilidades de infiltración y ataque eran sin duda incuestionables, y aun así, eran una de las familias más queridas por la población italiana. Si, formaban parte de la mafia, y si, habían hecho varias cosas que podían considerarse malas, pero gracias a ello, la pobreza ya no era algo por lo que sufrir. Se habían encargado de todos aquellos quienes Vivian en las calles, de todos aquellos quienes, sin una razón, sufrían lo que era el tener hambre, el tener frio, les daban cobijo y los levantaban, y evitaban que todo aquel bajo mundo se mesclara con la gente inocente. Para todos, eran un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero claro, no conocían lo que pasaba en esos momentos en el interior de su sede principal.

Si había algo que podía definir por completo a lo que ocurría en aquellos momentos sobre la más grande mansión de Italia, era sin duda la palabra desastre. Sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de reacomodar todo lo que en un simple error se había desmoronado, temiendo recibir el fuerte castigo a manos del principal asesino elite de Vongola. Algunos, encargándose de reparar el candelabro que, por razones desconocidas había dado a parar al suelo, quebrándose en millones de pedazos, otros simple y sencillamente procuraban mantener a los habitantes principales alejados del desastre, deseando que ninguno de ellos pasara por la recepción de la mansión para que ignoraran aquel pequeño desastre, los que quedaban se encargaban de sus tareas habituales de limpieza y cocina, procurando preparar las cosas con mayor dedicación para reducir la molestia de sus superiores.

_ "¿Así está bien?" – pregunto una de las sirvientas más joven, intentando acomodar el nuevo candelabro en el alto techo de la mansión, estando sobre una gran escalera de madera que era sostenida por otras dos personas.

_ "¡Muévela un poco más a la izquierda!" – grito el mayordomo, mientras dicha joven obedecía. La puerta principal se abrió en ese preciso momento, causando la sorpresa de los presentes, y con ello, causando que la escalera fuera soltada y la mujer comenzara a caer, gritando fuertemente. Aun así, no llego a tocar el suelo, en lugar de eso, se sintió atrapada por algo, o alguien, mirando a su salvador. Cargándola como una princesa, se encontraba un joven de estatura media, larga y despeinada cabellera castaña que parecía ir en contra de la gravedad, mirándola con aquellos grandes orbes de color avellana llenas de preocupación.

_ "Joven Tsunayoshi" – hablo con sorpresa y nerviosismo, mientras el joven le sonreía tiernamente y la dejaba nuevamente en el suelo. Todos en la habitación palidecieron ante aquella actitud del joven, como si fuera algo que pocas veces pudiesen presenciar, aunque también podía ser por la ligera aura de molestia que lo rodeaba.

_ "¿Te encuentras bien? Esa caída pudo haber sido dura" – dijo tranquilamente.

_ "N-no… esto… gracias por salvarme" – dio una reverencia y un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tsuna suspiro, sacudiendo su fino traje negro, para luego girarse a mirar a los demás empleados.

_ "Ahora… me gustaría saber" – aquella tierna sonrisa, se transformó en una mirada sombría, mientras sus expresivos ojos avellana se afilaban, cambiando su color a un anaranjado puro.- "¿¡Quien carajos es el causante de este embrollo!?"

Todos los empleados se miraron entre ellos, antes de asentir y empujar hacia el frente a tres jóvenes, una mujer y dos hombres, los cuales solo pudieron gritar y cubrirse el rostro en espera de que su joven amo los castigara por lo que habían hecho. Aun así, este simplemente suspiro, frotándose la cien con fuerza.

_ "Explíquenme con lujo de detalles lo que ha ocurrido aquí" – hablo firmemente, mientras miraba al trio de jóvenes aun con aquella amenazante mirada anaranjada. Ellos no dudaron ni un instante en decirle todo lo que había ocurrido, después de todo, no tenían deseos de contradecirlo y terminar siendo cruelmente castigados por aquel lindo cielo que podía tornarse tormentoso. Al parecer, simple y sencillamente estaban colgando las decoraciones para el baile que se llevaría a cabo en unos días, usando la escalera cuando, sin querer, la joven había topado con los dos chicos que llevaban la larga escalinata, haciendo que esta golpeara el candelabro y este terminara cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose.

_ "Dios mío… agradezcan que fui yo quien lo descubrió y no Xanxus o Reborn, demonios… en este momento no vivirían para contarlo" – dijo, con algo de temor al recordar a su tío y a su tutor. Luego de eso, se golpeó levemente sus propias mejillas, para luego dar un fuerte y único aplauso.- "bien… sigan con sus labores… recuerden que esto tiene que estar terminado para el sábado sin falta".

_ "Enseguida, joven amo" – exclamaron los presentes, mientras el hombre de 25 años sonreía con arrogancia y se daba media vuelta, subiendo las escaleras principales para llegar al segundo piso, mientras sus manos descansaban en todo momento dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrase frente a una hermosa y gran puerta de madera, tallada a mano de forma delicada. Dio un ligero golpe antes de escuchar la voz de su abuelo dándole el paso.

_ "Buenos días, Tsunayoshi… ¿Cómo has amanecido?" – pregunto su abuelo en un tono amable. Timoteo di Vongola era un hombre de edad ya madura, lo cual se reflejaba en el blanco color de su cabello corto y su bigote, junto a las marcas y arrugas que cubrían su rostro. A pesar de ser el actual jefe de aquella poderosa organización, era un hombre bastante amable, y eso se reflejaba en su tierna mirada.

_ "Muy bien, abuelo… debería ir a descansar, me encargare de esos papeles yo" – dijo firmemente, sonriendo de forma tierna. El anciano negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía firmando los papeles en su escritorio, a la vez que Tsuna caminaba hasta sentarse frente a una de las sillas junto al escritorio.

_ "No es necesario… ya voy a terminar. En lugar de eso, deberías ir a asegurarte que las habitaciones que serán de tus guardianes están en orden, según Reborn, llegara esta misma tarde junto con los reclutas de japon. Y no olvides que debes tener tus cosas listas para cuando todos regresen a Japon, después de todo, la base en Namimori ha sido finalizada".

El joven suspiro con aburrimiento, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras mantenía la mirada atenta sobre el techo de la oficina. Namimori, aquella ciudad no le traía los mejores recuerdos de su vida, aun así, era el lugar donde había nacido y crecido. El lugar donde su madre había fallecido, al igual que su padre, el lugar donde había estudiado hasta primero de preparatoria, donde tras una fallida confesión de amor, se decidiese a terminar sus estudios en Silicia, con el único familiar que le quedaba vivo.

_ "No quiero regresar a Namimori, abuelo" – dijo en tono aburrido, volviendo a mirar entonces al mayor.

_ "Tienes que hacerlo. Por el momento, es el último lugar que pensarían como base las familias enemigas… necesito que estés a salvo tus primeros dos años como jefe. Una vez la relación y confianza con tus guardianes crezca, entonces, podrás regresar a Silicia".

_ "Lo se… pero eso no quita el hecho de que odie la idea. Namimori no es una ciudad que quiera mucho. Además, si se trata de la confianza, ya confió plenamente en Hayato, y bueno, de alguna manera Mukuro y Lambo también me son de confianza… no creo necesitar más para seguir aquí" – dijo con tranquilidad, recordando a los tres únicos guardianes que conocía, sus guardianes de tormenta, niebla y trueno respectivamente.

_ "Pero, tus otros tres guardianes son japoneses, al igual que la mayoría de los nuevos reclutas. Además, la familia Shimon se encuentra también en Namimori, no creo que haya nadie mejor que Kozato para guiarte estos dos años".

En aquel momento, aquella mirada tranquila y llena de indiferencia tomo un brillo que, para ojos de Timoteo, era sin duda especial. Tsuna llevaba ya un par de años sin mirar a su mejor amigo, y tenía bastantes ganas de hablar con él, de saber cómo le había ido durante ese largo tiempo. A diferencia de él, su amigo pelirrojo se había vuelto jefe cinco años atrás, con la muerte del anterior jefe Shimon, por lo que tenía más experiencia que el en el tema. No era que disfrutara del todo la idea de, en unos pocos días, convertirse también el en jefe de vongola, el décimo líder… pero aun así, su abuelo no tenía otro heredero además de él, por lo que no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Además, no era como si vongola fuese una familia corrupta, todo lo contrario, así que no le preocupaba demasiado.

_ "¿Usted no sabe si Enma vendrá también a la ceremonia de sucesión?" – pregunto con curiosidad.

_ "¡Por supuesto! De hecho, acaba de llegar esta mañana su confirmación" – mostrando un sobre abierto. Tsuna sonrió y tomo el sobre, sacando la carta de su interior para leerla. Efectivamente, se trataba de la confirmación de la visita de la familia Shimon para la ceremonia.- "No solo Shimon, también los Cavallone y Giglio Nero. Respecto a eso, como te pedí con anterioridad, ve a revisar que las habitaciones estén listas, tus guardianes faltantes llegan hoy, y ellos llegan mañana, es mejor tener todo listo".

_ "Bien… entonces me retiro… no se estrese demasiado con esos papeles, abuelo… si gusta, me encargare de ellos en cuanto sea jefe" – poniéndose de pie y mirando al noveno con un deje de diversión. El anciano rio ligeramente, para luego mirar con aquel mismo brillo divertido a su nieto.

_ "Ya te quiero ver dentro de un par de semanas, pequeño"…

* * *

El jet privado de vongola aterrizo sin ningún problema. Dentro del mismo, la mayor parte de los pasajeros comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para poder desabordar el avión, y dirigirse a su nuevo destino, claro, a excepción de un joven que permanecía dormido, sin intensión de despertarse. Los más jóvenes, miraban al hombre con temor, sin saber quién de ellos era el mejor para levantarlo.

_ Haha… pienso que debería ser sempai quien lo levante – hablo en tono tranquilo un hombre de estatura alta y complexión delgada, vestido con un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla claro, camiseta deportiva azul cielo y gorra de béisbol cubriendo su corta y despeinada cabellera negra, mientras sus ojos caoba mostraban un brillo de diversión.

_ Hahi!... pero… Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-san lo haría enojar ~desu – menciono una mujer de corto cabello castaño oscuro, listo y pulcramente acomodado, y un par de expresivos e infantiles ojos chocolate. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido azul cielo, con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla debajo del vestido.

_ Además, oniichan ya ha bajado del avión – continuo la otra chica, de corta cabellera castaña clara, con un brillo anaranjado, y expresivos ojos color miel. Ella vestía un sencillo short de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes rosa y botas blancas.

_ Lo hare yo, hay más probabilidades de que me perdone a mí – hablo un hombre de cabellera negra, peinada de forma graciosa al estilo de Elvis Presley, el cual vestía con un traje formal negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del traje. Un sonido de un bostezo los hizo mirar de nueva cuenta hacia el joven que, anteriormente estuviese dormido, el cual ahora los miraba con sus afilados orbes azul metálico cubiertos de molestia. Su lisa y corta cabellera azabache se mostraba ligeramente despeinada a causa del haber estado recargado en la cabecera del sillón, aunque su traje negro no mostraba arruga alguna provocada por su descanso.

_ Parece ser que Hibari-sempai ya despertó – dijo en tono divertido el joven de nombre Yamamoto, Yamamoto Takeshi, mirando al hombre en el sillón con total tranquilidad, sin verse afectado por el aura asesina casi invisible que desprendía el azabache. Las dos chicas, Miura Haru y Sasagawa Kyoko, apenas vieron al ex prefecto despertar, y bajaron del avión sabiendo perfectamente que aquel joven no se contendría, o al menos eso pensaban. El pelinegro yacía ya de pie frente a ambos jóvenes, con tonfas en mano, dispuesto a golpearlos en ese preciso momento, de no ser por la interrupción de un hombre mayor a ellos.

_ ¡¿Quieren dejar las estupideces y bajar del avión en este preciso instante?! ¡No tengo el tiempo para sus jodidos juegos! – exclamo con un deje de molestia aquel hombre, al igual que los jóvenes, de cabello negro, más diferenciado de los demás por las largas y risadas patillas que se mostraban cada una a un lado de su cabeza, la cual era cubierta por un sombrero fedora negro con un lazo del mismo color amarillo de la camisa que yacía ligeramente escondida bajo el saco de su traje negro. Los tres jóvenes miraron en aquel momento hacia su superior, Reborn, asesino elite de vongola y quien se había encargado de "educarlos" para no cometer equivocaciones en su nuevo trabajo.- los autos nos esperan abajo, más les vale mantener bien su actitud, porque el noveno puede ser bastante amable, pero ni su hijo ni el décimo tienen la suficiente paciencia como para soportarlos sin que lleguen a salir lastimados.

_ Reborn-sama… ¿Podría decirnos al menos el nombre del joven decimo? Lo único que sabemos de el es… pues que es el nieto de Timoteo-sama – dijo el joven de peinado extraño, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Reborn sonrió de forma un tanto misteriosa.

_ Quien sabe… lo sabrán llegando a la mansión… de momento, muevan sus culos y vámonos de una vez – mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a bajar del avión, siendo seguido por los tres jóvenes. Hablando con las chicas, al final de la escalinata para bajar del vehículo, se encontraba el guardián faltante, Sasagawa Ryohei, hermano mayor de Kyoko. Este tenía un par de rasgos que lo diferenciaba de sus acompañantes masculinos, y ese era su cabello blanco, al igual que su piel bronceada, cubierta de pequeñas cicatrices ocasionadas por sus múltiples entrenamientos. Este, al momento de mirar a sus compañeros, no dudo en levantar el brazo para llamar su atención…

_ ¡Apúrense! ¡Italia es extrema! – grito, haciendo que los jóvenes solo suspiraran, conociendo perfectamente la actitud del albino.

_ Iremos de visita más tarde, sempai… por ahora tenemos que ir a ver a nuestro jefe – menciono Yamamoto en tono tranquilo, mientras se posaba al lado de su superior. Reborn roleo los ojos mientras caminaba con pose elegante hacia las chicas, tomándolas a cada una del hombro para llevárselas hacia el interior de edificio del aeropuerto, siendo seguido por los demás jóvenes. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudiesen subirse al interior de la limosina que los llevaría a la mansión vongola, mientras la mayoría agradecía el hecho de que no hubiesen tantas personas en los alrededores.

_ Como les he mencionado antes, el décimo vongola es una persona a tratar con cuidado. El tampoco sabe quiénes son ustedes, desconoce su identidad, por lo que están en las mismas situaciones, aunque puedo decirles que algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen de antes – menciono con tranquilidad, mientras miraba atentamente a los jóvenes.

_ Pero… Reborn-san… no conocemos a nadie que viva en Italia – menciono Kyoko confundida, mirando a sus compañeros. Yamamoto levanto los hombros en señal de que desconocía la información, Ryohei se cruzó de brazos y asintió, al igual que Haru, mientras que Hibari se mantuvo mirando hacia la ventana, ignorándolos por completo, con Kusakabe intentando sacarle platica.

_ "Eso es lo que ustedes creen" – menciono con algo de misterio, escondiendo su rostro bajo la sombra de su fedora negra.

* * *

Tsuna suspiro por enésima vez mientras miraba el reloj de su habitación. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de parte de su tutor, Reborn, el cual le informaba que sus guardianes faltantes ya estaban en territorio italiano, y el sin esperar mucho llamo a los tres que ya conocía. Aun así, había recibido la orden de su abuelo y de sus tres guardianes de no salir hasta que los seis guardianes y sus respectivos acompañantes estuviesen ya dentro de la sala de reuniones, para poder dar comienzo con la misma. A causa del aburrimiento, ya había acomodado al menos seis veces su caro traje negro de diseñador, al igual que la camisa anaranjada y la corbata negra, al tiempo que ensayaba un poco sus frases en japonés. Diez años sin hablar el idioma, pensó, podían provocar un deterioro en su forma de pronunciarlo, aunque una vez menciono algunas frases para sí mismo se dio cuenta de que aún lo manejaba casi perfecto, sabiendo que corría el riesgo aun de equivocarse en alguna ocasión. Acomodo nuevamente su traje antes de que la puerta de su habitación fuese golpeada delicadamente por una de las sirvientas, la cual al escuchar el ligero "pase" en italiano de parte del joven, abrió la puerta y se mostró ante él.

_ "Joven Amo, sus guardianes han llegado" – hablo, dando una ligera reverencia.

_ "Gracias Bianca… ¿el abu… el noveno se encuentra también en la oficina?" – pregunto, mientras terminaba de arreglar nuevamente la corbata y caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

_ "Asi es. El noveno ya ha hecho su aparición en la oficina, ya solo falta que usted se presente"

_ "Entonces me voy yendo. Por cierto, asegúrate de mencionarle a la cocinera que el desayuno de hoy le ha quedado demasiado salado, y que debe asegurarse de preparar la cena para los guardianes tanto del noveno como los míos, si es posible, incluso para doble ración" – menciono tranquilamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Bianca antes salir del lugar con porte elegante. Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al recordar el largo camino que tenía que recorrer antes de llegar a la sala de reuniones en aquella gran mansión que fungía como cede principal italiana, cede que sería pronto cambiada por la cede de Namimori, cosa que estaba seguro que, de seguir siendo el chico de 10 años atrás, le hubiese dado más flojera de la imaginada. Pero, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a aquella casa que aquel camino no le era para nada agotador. En cambio, su mente regreso a la ciudad donde viviría a partir de la semana siguiente. ¿Realmente tenía que regresar a Namimori? Aunque no quería aceptarlo, el rechazo vivido en el pasado aun le era doloroso. Si, había cambiado por completo, había dejado de ser el chico llorón y temeroso de 15 años a ser el respetado decimo vongola, un joven de 25 años de carácter fuerte y decidido, quizá algo explosivo, pero sin duda, respetable. Pero, la idea de siquiera volver a toparse con aquel par de orbes azul metálico le provocaba un gran temor. ¿Seguiría siendo Hibari Kyoya tan atractivo como él lo recordaba? En aquel entonces, su sempai no era nada más que un adolescente, ¿acaso los años habían hecho de él alguien mucho más atractivo? Probablemente. Tenía miedo, si… pero ese era por completo a encontrarse con el chico y con su mejor amigo, el culpable de la humillación vivida en Namimori… aunque bueno, quizá encontrarse con este no sería tan malo. Una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro. Si algo debía aceptar en esos momentos, era el hecho de que disfrutaría sin duda vengarse de Mochida Kensuke. Estaba seguro de que alguien como él no debía haber si quiera entrado en la universidad, trabajando todo el día para recibir una paga miserable. Definitivamente eso era algo que desearía ver.

Aquellos pensamientos habían sido suficientes para hacerle sentir el camino hacia la sala de reuniones aún más corto, deteniéndose unos minutos a mirar con sorpresa la puerta de la habitación, confundido por el hecho de haber llegado más antes de lo que estaba seguro de que iba a tardar. Bajo los hombros en señal de que lo ignoraría, y se sacudió el traje antes de abrir la puerta y entrar con porte elegante.

_ Lamento la tardanza – menciono, hablando en su perfecto japonés y bajando el rostro ligeramente por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada firmemente y lleno de decisión. Una cosa que había aprendido durante esos 10 años era a no mostrarse débil y siempre mostrarse seguro de si mismo, algo que sin duda ya lograba dominar casi a la perfección. Su mirada paso por sus tres guardianes conocidos: Hayato Gokudera, un joven de su edad de cabellera plateada en un peinado liso y ligeramente despeinado, ojos esmeraldas y vestido con un traje negro y camisa roja; Mukuro Rokudo, también de su edad, de cabellera azul oscura y peinada de una forma que alucia un estilo frutal, con un par de ojos heterocromaticos, uno azul y el otro de color rojo, vestido de igual forma que Hayato mas con camisa de color índigo; y, finalmente, por su guardián más joven, 10 años menor que el, Lambo Bovino, un joven de cabellera negra lisa y despeinada, y ojos verdes con un ligero brillo infantil, el cual vestía también un traje negro pero en lugar de una camisa verde como era debido, llevaba una camisa blanca con manchas negras. Tsuna suspiro al momento de notar aquello.

_ Bienvenido Decimo – menciono el albino, dando una ligera reverencia. A su lado, Mukuro simplemente dejo escapar una ligera risa y le miro a forma de saludo, mientras que Lambo simplemente se acariciaba la cabeza provocando que su cabello se despeinara más.

_ No has tardado para nada, Tsunayoshi. De hecho, podría asegurar que has llegado más antes de lo esperado – menciono Timoteo, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos principales, acompañado únicamente por su guardián de la tormenta, Coyote Nougat. Fue entonces que el castaño recordó la presencia de sus invitados, mirando en dirección a los que serían sus guardianes faltantes y los acompañantes de los mismos. Fue una rápida mirada, aun así, no había tardado en reconocer a todos los presentes, especialmente a quien estaba alejado de todos, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa durante unos segundos antes de afilar la mirada, la cual se tornó de color anaranjado, mirando atentamente a Reborn, quien estaba en una esquina cruzado de brazos.

_ "¿Porque tenían que ser ellos?" – pregunto, claramente en italiano, mirando con odio a su tutor. Este sonrió de medio lado y se integró, caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose en una de las sillas a un lado del noveno.

_ "Son los únicos que tenían el poder y la fuerza necesarios para el puesto. Además, los anillos los han escogido" – hablo en tono tranquilo, como si nada estuviese pasando. Regreso su fría mirada hacia donde estaban los recién llegados, mirándolos de uno a uno. Reconocía fácilmente a sus compañeros de clase durante la preparatoria, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko y Haru miura, al igual que a los que alguna vez fuesen sus sempais, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Sasagawa Ryohei y, finalmente, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**De momento le dejo aquí. Salio algo mas corto de lo que esperaba, pero es que si le agregaba no iba a terminar como quería Dx… asi que es mejor dejarlo aquí xDD… intentare inspirarme para hacer los episodios mas largos, y que no me vuelva a pasar eso.**

**Aquí, como pueden darse cuenta, Tsuna es completamente diferente a como se ve en el anime, es mas serio, violento y seguro de si mismo, además de que tiene bastante poca paciencia. Pero no se dejen engañar, les aseguro que sigue siendo el mismo que conocen xDD… **

**Espero les agrade, recuerden que sus Reviews son los que me alientan a continuar, acepto criticas e incluso si quieren aportar alguna idea también xD…. Aun no se que parejas secundarias poner, además del 8059 .-. pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Saludos.**

**Kirana Taisho**

**15/03/14**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano.

**Pareja:** 1827

**Rating: **T-M

**Advertencias: **OoC y UA. Esto es totalmente YAOI, por lo que si no es de su gusto –lo cual dudo (?)- es mejor que no lo lean.

**Sinopsis: **Por orgullo, Hibari Kyoya destrozo el corazón del castaño. ¿Qué hará ahora que, tras 10 años de separación, Sawada Tsunayoshi es su jefe? Toda acción tiene su reacción, y ahora Kyoya vivirá el castigo.

_ Hablan en japonés -

___ "Hablan en italiano"-

"_pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos._

(#) Aclaraciones que aparecerán al final del capítulo.

* * *

**..::+Cuando el cielo se rompe+::..**

* * *

**Shot 2 – Venganza.**

* * *

El silencio reino la habitación, siendo lo único que era capaz de escuchar el sonido del viento chocar con la ventana. Para los antiguos compañeros de clase de Tsunayoshi, el cual aún se encontraba mirando con rencor a quien fuera su tutor, el hecho de llegar a encontrar de nuevo al chico que no lograba superar los 20 puntos de un examen, siendo ahora el próximo jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de la historia, era algo que sin duda jamás se imaginaron. Reborn sonrió de lado, mirando a su alumno.

_ "Como te he dicho, me importa poco que no te guste… pero ellos han sido elegidos minuciosamente, serán tus guardianes y deberás acostumbrarte" – menciono Reborn con aquel poco tacto que lo caracterizaba. Tsuna le miro atentamente unos segundos, mientras levantaba el puño en alto y cerrado, antes de respirar profundamente y dejar escapar aquel aire en un suspiro, bajando el brazo de golpe mientras se mordía el labio y miraba en dirección a los recién llegados japoneses. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba en claro que no podía ir en contra de lo que Reborn le ordenase puesto que, aunque pronto aquella relación cambiaria a la de "jefe y subordinado", de momento no eran más que "tutor y su alumno" y como tal debía obedecerle y respetarle. Basto con contar hacia tres antes de que una forzada pero tranquila sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro.

_ Les doy la bienvenida a Vongola. Todos ustedes ya me conocen de antemano, aun así, es mejor presentarme formalmente. Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola, decimo sucesor en jefe de la familia Vongola – menciono, bajando el rostro de forma respetuosa, antes de llevar su mirada nuevamente hacia su abuelo.

_ Es un honor conocerlos finalmente, jóvenes. Soy Timoteo di Vongola, abuelo de Tsunayoshi y noveno jefe a cargo de momento. Reborn me ha hablado cosas maravillosas de ustedes – un pequeño temor inundo a los jóvenes al pensar en qué clase de cosas le habrá dicho el asesino.- aun así, deben comprender que no los conozco realmente, así que me gustaría que se presentaran, si no es problema.

Su japonés, gracias a su nieto y a su difunta hija, Nana di Vongola (1), era casi perfecto. Su fluidez era incluso mejor que la de su propio nieto, nacido en dicho país, más desacostumbrado a utilizar el idioma cambiando su lengua principal al italiano. Y de ello se habían dado cuenta fácilmente, al notar como el noveno hablaba de forma clara y precisa, como si el idioma japonés fuese su lengua madre, mientras que Tsunayoshi hablaba con un claro acento italiano, contrario a lo que debería ser de alguien que viviese los primeros 15 años de su vida en japon.

_ Bueno… supongo que tiene razón, y ya que nadie más parece interesado en empezar, lo hare yo. Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, tengo 24 años y poseo la llama de la lluvia. He traído como acompañante a mi prima Haru Miura – menciono el pelinegro, sonriendo de forma alegre mientras a su lado se posaba la chica de cabellera castaña.

_ Un gusto ~desu – menciono. Seguido a ellos, Ryohei y Kyoko se miraron unos instantes antes de dirigirse hacia el hombre de edad mayor, dando una ligera reverencia.

_ Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei, 26 años y poseedor de la llama del sol – misteriosamente, el chico había logrado hablar de forma tranquila y sin dejar escapar algún ruido, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le esperaría después de haber entrenado con Reborn (2).- y ella es mi hermana menor, Sasagawa Kyoko.

_ Mucho gusto.

_ El gusto es mío – continuo Timoteo, mirando entonces en dirección al joven que faltaba. Hibari Kyoya se mantenía recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia el ventanal de la habitación. No había prestado la más mínima atención a lo que había ocurrido en la habitación desde el momento en que había visto entrar al lugar al joven que sería su jefe, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, hasta el momento en que Timoteo le llamo con un sencillo "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", haciendo que su mente volviera a la tierra. Aun así no dijo nada, permaneció mirando seriamente al mayor.

_ Discúlpelo. Él es Hibari Kyoya, de 26 años. Yo soy su mejor amigo y acompañante, Kusakabe Tetsuya.- menciono el chico de peinado gracioso.- Kyo-san es algo… difícil de tratar.

_ Kusakabe – escucho su nombre de labios del azabache, el cual se encontraba fulminándolo con la mirada. Tetsuya solo pudo atinar a dejar una pequeña gota caer por su cien al escuchar el tono de molestia que había utilizado el joven para dirigirse a él.

Durante las presentaciones, Tsunayoshi permaneció con su mirada en el ventanal, restándoles importancia. Después de todo, el los conocía desde sus épocas de secundaria, sabia sus nombres y sus edades, por lo que no le resultaba necesario escuchar todo aquello. En su lugar, seguía pensando en cómo estaba la situación. ¿Por qué los anillos estaban en su contra? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenían que escogerlos a ellos? ¡A él!... A el que lo había rechazado y humillado durante su juventud, aquel que tuviese la culpa de su falta de confianza hacia sí mismo. Se había preparado mentalmente para encontrárselo de casualidad una vez llegara a Namimori… ¡Pero hasta ahí! Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Hibari Kyoya fuese uno de sus guardianes. Llevo su mano con desesperación a su frente, tomando su cabello entre sus dedos y haciéndolo hacia atrás durante unos segundos.

_ Bien… basta de presentaciones. Pido disculpas, pero me tengo que retirar – menciono seriamente, mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta hacia la mesa de reuniones, mirando por unos segundos a sus nuevos guardianes.- la ceremonia de sucesión se llevara a cabo este fin de semana, el horario les será entregado por Ha… Gokudera-kun. Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarle a el.

_ Decimo… ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hayato, mirándole por unos segundos. Tsuna sonrío y asintió.

_ Perfectamente, pero estoy cansado. Mañana me informas de todo, con su permiso – y abandono el salón. Timoteo suspiro de forma pesada, mirando a los guardianes de su nieto nuevamente. Desconocía realmente que había pasado diez años atrás en Namimori para que su nieto se mostrase reacio a volver, pero… con tan solo mirar cómo había reaccionado al conocer a sus guardianes, dejaba en claro que ellos tenían algo que ver con eso, o al menos conocían la situación. Quería preguntarles que había pasado, pero no lo creía conveniente, después de todo, él no los conocía realmente, y estaba claro que ellos no confiarían en él.

_ Disculpen a mi nieto. Bueno… supongo que su viaje ha sido cansado, así que pueden dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Gokudera-kun… ¿puedes guiarlos? – se dirigió al albino, quien chasqueo la lengua pero aun así asintió, levantándose de su asiento. Los recién llegados caminaron tras Hayato, abandonando la sala de reuniones, con una excepción. Kyoya permaneció en todo momento quieto, sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba. A simple vista podría parecer que estaba tranquilo, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aun asi, Timoteo fácilmente pudo darse cuenta de que no era así. Era claro que estaba en Shock pero…. ¿por haberse reconocido a su nieto? Sabía muy bien que Tsunayoshi había sido considerado un completo perdedor durante sus épocas de secundaria, por lo que se le hacía algo lógico que estuviese sorprendido de volver a verlo en aquella situación, pero hasta el punto de llegar al shock… no lo creía.

_ Kyoya-kun – hablo tranquilamente, caminando hacia el joven de cabellos azabaches. Kyoya sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, mirando entonces al anciano con indiferencia, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. La última vez que había visto al castaño, había sido diez años atrás, poco después de rechazarlo. Había pedido un traslado, abandonando la secundaria Namimori y desapareciendo por completo de la vida de todos.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo? – pregunto seriamente, intentando dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos. Timoteo sonrió ligeramente.

_ Por su reacción, y la de mi nieto, he de suponer que tanto tu como los otros han de haber sido compañeros de Tsunayoshi ¿o me equivoco? – Kyoya desvió la mirada, posándola sobre algún objeto X de la habitación, lo cual el anciano tomo como un voto afirmativo.- entonces… ¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que ocurrió hace 10 años? Veras… Tsunayoshi no estaba muy de acuerdo en venir a Italia, pero un día de la nada llamo diciendo que estaba en camino, y al llegar pues… no era el niño alegre y tímido al que conocía, y nunca quiso mencionar palabra alguna. Ni siquiera Enma, su amigo, quiso contarme algo.

_ No soy yo quien debería decirlo – menciono, mirándole nuevamente. ¿Qué si sabía que había pasado? Estaba casi seguro de que, además de saberlo a la perfección, él era el causante. No creía que fuese otra cosa la que cambiara de tal manera la actitud del tímido y tierno herbívoro al que había conocido en Namimori, aun si no habia sido su intención el causarlo.- Con su permiso.

_ Claro… ve a descansar…

* * *

La puerta se abrió con rapidez, y de la misma manera, fue cerrada de golpe, provocando un fuerte ruido y el retumbe de las paredes. Tsuna suspiro, dejándose caer lentamente hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la puerta de madera, y su frente sobre la palma de su mano, provocando que sus dedos se enredasen en su castaña cabellera. Sabía que más tarde sería reprendido por Reborn, y posiblemente castigado, por haber salido de tal manera y no haber recibido de forma correcta a sus nuevos guardianes, mas sin embargo, no había encontrado otra forma de salir del lugar. Únicamente había deseado desaparecer de ahí, alejarse de aquellas personas, especialmente de aquellos ojos azul metálico.

_ "¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenías que reaparecer cuando estaba a punto de olvidarte? ¡Estúpido Kyoya!" – movió su mano hacia arriba, provocando que su frente quedara libre unos segundos, antes de alejar la mano y dejar que el cabello cubriera nuevamente su frente. Varias veces y en cámara lenta repitió en su mente aquel momento vivido diez años atrás, su rechazo, su humillación, que lo único que le quedaba para no quebrarse se hubiese esfumado en tan solo unos segundos… y es que así había sido, lo que lo mantenía cuerdo y mostrando una sonrisa a la vida en aquel entonces era únicamente el profundo amor que había sentido por el azabache, y todo se fue por la coladera en tan solo unos segundos. Y ahora, tras diez años la herida había estado a punto de cicatrizar, de cerrarse y terminar en el olvido, pero nuevamente, todo su esfuerzo se esfumo igual que cuando su confesión. Kyoya había aparecido, y con ello, la herida a punto de cicatrizar se estaba abriendo de nuevo.

_ "No… ¡de mi depende si se abre o no! No puedo dejarme caer por la misma persona, no dos veces" – se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando los puños con fuerza. No… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Hibari no volvería a hacerlo caer!... ¿Y que si había vuelto? ¡Que se fuera al demonio! Aquel profundo amor, enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón del castaño, no lo haría derrumbarse de nuevo… no permitiría que aquellos sentimientos salieran y crecieran de nuevo. Después de todo, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a él y a toda la bola de imbéciles que lo habían humillado durante su época de juventud. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para vengarse de lo ocurrido? ¡Pero claro! ¡Eso es! El más que nadie tenía todo para pagarles con la misma moneda…. Su venganza había comenzado desde antes de que él se diera cuenta. ¿Qué más podría quebrantar el orgullo de la alondra con mayor fuerza que el ser subordinado de "dame-Tsuna"? Si bien… aquel apodo ya no tenía razón de ser, la primera fase se había acompletado por si sola. Ahora, únicamente tenía que preparar un nuevo plan.

_ "Enma… el debe de poder ayudarme. ¡Lo llamare!" – saco del bolsillo de su pantalón su costoso celular, buscando entre la lista de números el de su pelirrojo amigo.- "Espera…. A esta hora el ya debe de estar en el avión, probablemente durmiendo junto a sus guardianes. No tengo ganas de despertar a Adelheid y que venga a castigarme".

La simple idea le provocaba escalofríos. Si bien, podía derrotarla con facilidad si utilizaba todo su poder, por más jefe de la mafia que fuese a ser dentro de poco, no era capaz de golpear a una mujer. Estaba en sus principios, era algo que había aprendido desde joven, y no quería romper aquello. Por esa razón, Adelheid podía castigarlo cuantas veces le diera en gana y como le diera la gana. Era mejor esperar a que Enma llegara al día siguiente, no quería arriesgarse.

_ Tsuna~ Tsuna~ - una dulce y tierna voz se escuchó en la habitación, proveniente del ventanal abierto que daba hacia el balcón de su habitación. ¿Qué había sido eso? A paso lento salió hacia el balcón, mirando el gran jardín de la mansión Vongola. Por unos instantes, pensó que aquella pequeña voz había sido únicamente parte de su imaginación. Pero, cuando pensaba dar media vuelta y entrar de nueva cuenta a su habitación, una pequeña bola de plumas amarillas llamo su atención. Un pequeño y esponjoso canario se encontraba acurrucado en el pequeño ovillo provocado por los detalles de las torres del balcón, canario que el reconoció rápidamente.

_ Hibird… - susurro, caminando hacia el canario y tomándolo entre sus manos. Hibird se sacudió ligeramente, mas permaneció en las manos del castaño, acurrucado. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo desde que no había visto a la pequeña ave? Una tierna sonrisa escapo de sus labios mientras acomodaba al animalito en la palma de su mano, para poder acariciar con la otra su suave plumaje. El canario más viejo que había conocido, había muerto a la edad de 8 años. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel suave y esponjoso animalito siguiera vivo luego de 10 años? Tras unos segundos, el pequeño canario volvió a sacudirse, mirando hacia el cielo durante unos instantes, para luego mirar nuevamente el jardín.

_ Hibari~Hibari~ - canto, extendiendo sus alas para poder comenzar a volar. Tsuna arqueo una ceja, mirando instintivamente hacia el jardín, donde pudo ver claramente al joven dueño del pequeño Animal. Hibari Kyoya se encontraba de pie en el jardín, justo frente al balcón del castaño. Hibird voló rápidamente hacia su amo, posándose en su cabeza, mientras ambos chicos chocaban miradas. Tsuna frunció el ceño, y cerro los puños con fuerza.

_ Esta parte del jardín es zona restringida… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto, aun teniendo problemas para pronunciar el japonés. Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales del azabache se dedicó a mirar atentamente a quien ahora fuera su jefe.- ¿Qué no me has oído? ¡Largo de mi jardín! ¿Acaso no ves ese muro y la enredadera? ¡Está prohibido que cualquiera entre a esta zona! ¡Lárgate!

_ Yo no obedezco tus ordenes, Herbívoro – respondió Kyoya. Muy en el interior, aun si no lo demostraba, la sorpresa por el repentino cambio del castaño lo había inundado. Tiempo atrás, temblaba si quiera ante su presencia, pero ahora se había atrevido a gritarle, sin mostrar temor o duda alguna en él. ¿Tanto había cambiado?

_ ¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡Ahora! – grito el castaño.

_ ¡Kyo-san! – se escuchó la voz del acompañante de Kyoya, Kusakabe, el cual corría en dirección a ellos deteniéndose justo donde estaba la puerta del muro que separaba el jardín secreto del castaño, de las demás áreas verdes de la mansión. Por unos segundos, miro con sorpresa la belleza de aquel lugar. El verde pasto tenía una tonalidad diferente al de las demás áreas, los arboles de cerezo mostraban todo su esplendor a pesar de estar en tierras italianas, mientras que sus pétalos caían sobre la fuente de mármol blanco colocada como decoración en el centro. El balcón donde el castaño se encontraba no estaba muy alto, si mucho al segundo piso, con una escalinata blanca de mármol que conectaba del lado derecho hacia el jardín, con sus barandales del mismo material cubiertos con enredaderas de rosas blancas. La caída del agua de la fuente dejaba algunas gotas caer en el césped, haciendo que este brillara a causa de la humedad, dándole un aspecto sin duda mágico a aquel pequeño jardín.

_ Kyo-san… Reborn-san lo busca, parece ser importante.- Kyoya dirigió su mirada a su amigo, para luego volver a mirar unos segundos a Tsunayoshi.

_ Tsk! – chasqueo la lengua y dio la vuelta para abandonar el jardín. Kusakabe dio una ligera reverencia y abandono el lugar siguiendo a su jefe y mejor amigo. Al momento en que los vio salir, Tsunayoshi rápidamente brinco la barda del balcón, sin preocuparse por usar las escalinatas, para correr hacia el portón que separaba su jardín de los demás, para cerrarlo de golpe, asegurándose de colocar un pequeño candado que anteriormente se encontrara como simple decoración.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado. Caminando por los pasillos con tranquilidad, Kyoya intentaba recordar el camino hacia el comedor principal de la mansión. El día anterior, después del pequeño encuentro con su jefe en el jardín, el ambiente se había tornado mucho más pesado de lo que ya era. A la hora de la cena, Tsunayoshi jamás bajo al comedor, dejando preocupados a sus tres guardianes italianos. El silencio en el comedor era algo que claramente no tenía muestras de existir, entre los berrinches hechos por el guardián del Rayo, los regaños del guardián de la tormenta y las torturas del guardia de la niebla, quien casi al momento había tenido una fuerte pelea con el azabache, mientras Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos y Ryohei los alentaba aún más. La situación había terminado por calmarse cuando el asesino elite de vongola, Reborn, llegara y los apalizara a los seis por escandalosos, mientras entraban el noveno y sus guardianes para poder cenar cómodamente. Entre tanto desastre, ya para cuando se había ido a descansar, no había prestado atención al camino correcto y por dicha razón no sabía cómo llegar al comedor.

_ "¡Enma!" – escucho un grito cerca, arqueando una ceja al reconocer el nombre. Elevo su velocidad hasta llegar, finalmente, a la sala de recepción, topándose con una escena bastante incomoda. Tsunayoshi abrazaba con fuerza a un chico de cabello rojo al que él conocía perfectamente, Kozato Enma.

_ "Ts-Tsuna… no puedo respirar" – a pesar de haber querido, no podía comprender lo que ellos estaban diciendo. Uno de los contras de no haber prestado mucha atención cuando su tutor le había intentado enseñar a hablar italiano. Tsuna soltó rápidamente a su mejor amigo, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Enma se sobaba con fuerza el brazo derecho.

_ "Me alegro de verte… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde están tus guardianes?" – pregunto, mientras comenzaba a caminar en alguna dirección acompañado por el pelirrojo, quienes iban tras de ellos.

_ "Creo que extrañaba Italia. Apenas llegamos, se desaparecieron de mi vista…"

_ "Vaya que hacen bien su trabajo".- dijo Tsuna en tono divertido. Con tranquilidad, la alondra comenzó a seguir el camino que ellos llevaban, pensando que quizá de esa manera daría con el comedor, aunque una parte de él le decía que era por otra cosa. Con el tiempo, el castaño no era el único que había tenido cambios. Kyoya había aceptado finalmente ciertas cosas que, en su juventud, jamás hubiese querido pensar. Como el hecho de ser gay, o el hecho de que habían personas que podían ser más fuertes que el. Y algo que podía aceptar en esos momentos, era el hecho de estar molesto. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos eran tan cercanos? Recordaba verlos todo el tiempo juntos cuando estaban en Namimori, pero su jefe jamás lo había llegado a abrazar, al menos no en público. Ante una persona normal, aquello no hubiese sido realmente molesto, pero para el azabache sí que lo era.

_ Espiar conversaciones ajenas es bastante grosero… ¿Sabias? – Enma había girado para mirar al azabache, cruzándose de brazos. Tsuna frunció el ceño, tomando una pose similar a la que tenía el pelirrojo. Más, al ver el rostro del mayor, simplemente embozo una sonrisa burlona.

_ ignóralo, Enma… dudo que si quiera haya entendido palabra alguna de lo que hablábamos.- y dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Kyoya se mordió la lengua en aquel momento, recordando que tenía que mantener la compostura y el respeto ante el castaño, aunque en esos instantes se muriera de las ganas por insultarlo y golpearlo quizás (afortunadamente, había superado su adolescencia, que si no seguro y si lo hubiese golpeado).

_ Solamente voy al comedor, no es como si me importara su conversación - menciono, dando una ligera reverencia para luego seguir caminando, adelantando a los dos jóvenes, los cuales se miraron entre ellos. Apenas lo perdieron de vista, una ligera risa contenida se transformó en una sonora carcajada proveniente de ambos jóvenes.

_ "¡Dios mio! ¡Por unos instantes pensé que se lanzaría contra nosotros!" – exclamo Enma, aunque su voz en lugar de demostrar miedo, mostraba diversión. La risa del castaño continúo unos segundos, desapareciendo ligeramente al momento en que volvió a mirar en la dirección que el azabache había tomado. Enma suspiro, intentando ponerse serio, aunque la sonrisa divertida permaneció en su rostro.- "Entonces… ¿Cómo terminaste en esta situación?"

_ "Reborn. Llego de la nada con mis tres guardianes faltantes, y entre ellos estaba Kyoya… ¡maldición! ¡Te juro que en ese momento, estuve a punto de querer sacarle las tripas! Pero… "- una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en su rostro.- "luego me di cuenta di cuenta de que tanto me convenía esto"

_ "¿Y eso? ¿Cuál es la conveniencia?" - Pregunto el pelirrojo confundido, aunque realmente sospechaba un poco la situación. Enma había sido el único de los amigos del castaño que había seguido siéndolo durante aquellos 10 años, cuando Tsuna viajara a Italia. Habían permanecido en contacto, y era el único que había conocido completamente la nueva faceta del futuro jefe de vongola. Lo conocía tan perfectamente, que sabía que probablemente lo que pasara por su mente era una sola palabra…

_ "Venganza. Por eso me conviene. Teniéndolo aquí, puedo hacer de él lo que me dé la gana…"- un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios de Enma, quien dejo su sonrisa divertida de lado.

_ "¿Estás seguro? … Según tengo entendido, a pesar del tiempo tu… lo sigues amando… ¿Realmente deseas vengarte de el?" – No fue necesaria la respuesta oral del castaño. Con tan solo notar su mirada seria pero maliciosa, se dio cuenta de que el chico no parecía querer cambiar aquella idea.- "Vale… ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?"

_ "Solo en una cosa, Enma… te contare mi plan" – menciono tranquilamente…

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza D: se que estoy publicando una quincena después de lo prometido xD –publicara capítulos cada sábado de quincena (?)- pero tuve algunos problemas para escribir esta escena D: tengo la idea para el fanfic bien planteada, pero la escena de la reacción de Kyoya ante el reencuentro, puff! Me hizo sufrir mucho xDD. Es que, seamos honestos, no podía ponerlo en modo "WTF!" ni tampoco en "No me importa" –que probablemente hubiese sido más acertada- Porque no va o-o, no para como es Kyoya aquí xD. El original probablemente lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero el de aquí no xD. Bueno, antes de terminar, les dejo las explicaciones a unos detallitos extraños del fanfic xD**

**Aclaraciones:  
(1) **En esta historia, Tsunayoshi es nieto de sangre de Timoteo, quien es el padre de Nana, y Tataranieto de Giotto por parte de su padre Iemitsu. Me pareció algo bueno el mover de esta manera la historia, ya que podría darle un mejor sentido para lo que tengo en mente. He ahí el porqué, a pesar de estar basada en el mismo mundo mafioso, mismos personajes, puestos y casi mismas actitudes, la he colocado como universo alterno. La historia de Tsuna no es la única que se ve cambiada, más adelante se enteraran de las demás.

**(2) **Los tres guardianes japoneses (Takeshi, Ryohei y Kyoya) fueron entrenados por maestros diferentes, pero su tutor principal, al igual que con Tsuna, fue Reborn. Aun así cada uno tuvo un tutor personal diferente.

**Nuevamente deje el capitulo muy corto. Mi idea original era agregar en este mismo lo que era la ceremonia de sucesión, para en el siguiente mandarlos a Namimori, pero conforme fui escribiendo me di cuenta de que entonces seria demasiado largo, además de que no encuentro manera de brincar al fin de semana en un solo capitulo sin que se vea medio raro xD, asi que mejor lo dejo pa'l próximo capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews. El próximo capi probablemente lo tenga terminado mucho antes de la quincena, para la otra semana tal vez… intentare terminarlo xD. Tambien, dentro de estos días subiré la continuación de "bajo el techo del enemigo" que la debo desde hace ocho meses xDu. Saludos.**

**Kirana Taisho**

**19 – 04- 14**


End file.
